Arte de Cupido
by Annonym00se
Summary: Quizás y no era el momento ni el lugar adecuados. Pero a Cupido no le interesan los detalles del 'flechazo'[AU!] [SABRIEL][DIABETES] [*SONGFIC*]


_SPN no me pertenece. Eric Kripe, Robert Singer, Jeremy Craver y demás que hacen esa serie posible._

* * *

><p><em>Breathe, Breathe Breathe, Breathe<em>

Nos miramos con ese destello en nuestros ojos, quizás y algo especial pase entre dos almas que al verse por primera vez, cayeron en la trampa de Cupido.

_Breathe, Breathe Breathe, Breathe _  
><em>Breathe, Breathe Breathe, Breathe <em>  
><em>Breathe, Breathe Breathe, Breathe.<em>

Quizás y no era el momento ni el lugar adecuados. Pero a Cupido no le interesan los detalles del 'flechazo'

_Breathe, Breathe Breathe, Breathe _  
><em>Breathe, Breathe Breathe, Breathe <em>  
><em>Breathe, Breathe Breathe, Breathe.<em>

Nos sonreímos, casualmente tenemos conocidos.

_Breathe, Breathe Breathe, Breathe _  
><em>Breathe, Breathe Breathe, Breathe <em>  
><em>Breathe, Breathe Breathe, Breathe<em>.

Sólo espero que sea verdadero.

_Breathe, Breathe Breathe, Breathe..._

Sam Winchester podía apreciar con gusto a la figura masculina que tenía al frente, era un lindo pasatiempo que había adquirido desde hace un tiempo. No era por presumir pero llevaba 2 meses con su pareja, un chico de mediana estatura que se llamaba Gabriel Novak, todo un aficionado a los dulces y repostería, juraría que si volvía a probar otra rebanada del pastel vomitaría, o peor le daría un coma diabético por el montón de azúcar que este agregaba a la mezcla. Aunque no podía decirle no a este cada vez que le ofrecía.

Hace dos meses lo conoció en un bar en las afueras de Lawrence, en donde vivía y residía con su hermano Mayor Dean y su novio (recién mudado) Castiel Novak, Primo de Gabriel...Al parecer eran una familia bastante extensa, y todos llevaban el mismo apellido, Anna, la hermana de Castiel era ayudante de cocina en la pastelería de Gabriel; uno de las más famosas reposterías de Lawrence.

Acordaba como se habían conocido y el más pequeño insistía que era obra de Cupido, su familia era extremadamente religiosa pero los hermanos y primos rompían un tanto la tradición familiar.

-Sammy, ¿Quieres probar o te vas a quedar ahí viendo mi hermosa figura? - Este hizo un movimiento raro con sus caderas mientras sujetaba un cucharón con Chocolate. El alce, como algunos le decían de cariño o sólo por molestar, se levantó y besó en la mejilla a este, mientras que con su dedo pasaba por el cucharón y lentamente llevaba ese dedo embarrado en la delicia café, a los labios de este para poder aplicarlos en los de este y poder besarlo con una excusa bastante ridícula y melosa.

No podía haber un mejor cielo que ese.

_ A silent heart ticking under the ground _  
><em>Taking the weight of which has yet to be found <em>  
><em>If you can hear me now, why don't you recall? <em>  
><em>I was the one who cared after all <em>

Habían pasado año y medio desde que las cosas entre ellos no eran estables, los dos tenían sus defectos, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a tirar su dignidad a la basura.

_Breathe, Breathe Breathe, Breathe _  
><em>Breathe, Breathe <em>

Los dos entendían lo que pasaba, quizás solo fue un pequeño error.

_Breathe, Breathe Breathe, Breathe _  
><em>Breathe, Breathe <em>

Quizás una pequeña caída.

_Breathe, Breathe Breathe, Breathe _  
><em>Breathe, Breathe <em>

El daño no era mucho, pero a vista de los dos era enorme, un bache en su "perfecta" relación

_Breathe, Breathe Breathe, Breathe _  
><em>Breathe, Breathe<em>

-No es tan grave...

-¿¡No es tan grave?! ¡Sam Winchester, eres un...! Te odio...

_Breathe, Breathe Breathe, Breathe Breathe, Breathe..._

Su relación había concluido, un simple raspón se volvió una bala de cañón en el corazón de los dos.

Sam había tropezado y Gabriel no había ayudado.

Estos llegaron a la conclusión de que Cupido, no había sido.

_Breathe, Breathe Breathe, Breathe _  
><em>Breathe, Breathe <em>

Tres años de relación y sólo un año y medio lo había destrozado todo. Las cosas no estaban estables, la rutina de los dos los aburrió y otras cosas ganaban importancia.

Gabriel trabajaba hasta tarde, y Sam salía de la ciudad para atender asuntos en el trabajo, cuando un trabajo como abogado es exitoso lo que menos hay que hacer es rechazar una oferta por más pequeña que sea, Gabriel estaba de acuerdo.

Un mes antes de que todo concluyera, el más pequeño tenía preparado algo listo para el día de San Valentín, esforzándose en el pastel de Chocolate con menta que tanto le gustaba, quería que con eso y una noche apasionada podría recuperar al Sam que amaba y deseaba. Pero no fue así, Sam tenía un caso, uno fuerte esta vez y no podía llegar a casa el peor error que había cometido es el no haberle avisado a su pareja que no llegaría para la noche más romántica del año.

Las velas se apagaron y pasteles desechados.

-No es tan grave...

_A silent heart ticking under the ground _  
><em>Taking the weight of which has yet to be found <em>  
><em>If you can hear me now, why don't you recall? <em>  
><em>I was the one who cared after all <em>

_breathe, breathe _  
><em>breathe, breathe <em>  
><em>breathe, breathe <em>  
><em>breathe, breathe <em>

-No quiero perderlo...

_breathe, breathe _  
><em>breathe, breathe <em>  
><em>breathe, breathe <em>  
><em>breathe, breathe<em>

-Se que puede ser ridículo, pero no saben lo que es...Lo amo, pero...Necesitamos tiempo...

_breathe, breathe _  
><em>breathe, breathe <em>  
><em>breathe, breathe <em>  
><em>breathe, breathe ...<em>

-Sam

-Gabriel...

Las dos miradas se chocaban de nuevo, las dos almas enganchadas por siempre se veían con deseo y decepción. Una pequeña reunión familiar se había convocado, y los Winchesters estaban invitados.

Las dos almas no dejaban el orgullo atrás si sólo vieran que con sólo un pequeño paso los dos volverían y llegarían a la felicidad otra vez.

Dean hablaba y bromeaba con los Novak, Castiel a veces reía o sólo asentía con una sonrisa algo burlona en sus labios. Se encontraban la mayoría de los Novak, Anna, Uriel, Balthazar, Lucifer, Zacariah, Samandriel, y los primos, Miguel, Rafael y Gabriel... Tener a la familia de tu ex en su contra no era bueno para el menor de los Winchester, y no es como si la familia aceptara el comportamiento y forma de pennsar de Gabriel. Pero todos los presentes sabían que los dos eran unos idiotas por no darse cuenta que se querían y se notaba.

Almorzaron y hablaron, anécdotas y leyendas entre ellos, el menor de los Winchester sólo estaba sentado y sonreía cada vez que algo le causaba gracia o le animaban a contribuir. No podía dejar de tener ese impulso de comerse a besos a su ex.

Se levantó para acercarse al baño, pero al cruzar, al estar cabizbajo el castaño se tropezó con Lucifer, el hermano con mala reputación entre la familia. Este lo miró alzando una ceja lo cual ponía a Sam nervioso. Le causaba un poco de incomodidad la mirada profunda y esa sonrisa traviesa que recién se formaba en sus labios.

-Está en la cocina...

-¿Eh?

-El patético de Gabriel, ve y no seas un idiota, por que este no se da cuenta que lo está siendo.

Winchester alzó una ceja y asintió lentamente caminando hacia la cocina para abrir la puerta un poco, escuchar a este maldecir mientras moldaba el pan en sus manos era algo que reconocía, este solía hacerlo cuando estaba estresado o enojado con alguien, y en ese caso ese alguien era el castaño.

-¿Estás bien?- Este entró, ganándose la mirada inmediata de Gabriel, impactado.

-¿M-Me escuchaste?-

-Gabriel...-Se acercó y lo abrazó.- Soy un tonto...No debí lastimarte, no lo volveré a hacer...Nada es más importante para mi que tu...Y nuestra felicidad...

Las palabras pronunciadas habían sido todo, los dos individuos conectados por un hilo eterno se unieron en un beso y claro ¿Por que no? En un lindo y excitante orgasmo mientras susurraban sus nombres...

-¡Sam!

-Gabriel..._Te amo..._

_A silent heart ticking under the ground _  
><em>Taking the weight of which has yet to be found <em>  
><em>If you can hear me now, why don't you recall? <em>  
><em>I was the one who cared after all <em>

_Breathe, Breathe Breathe, Breathe _  
><em>Breathe, Breathe <em>  
><em>Breathe, Breathe Breathe, Breathe <em>  
><em>Breathe, Breathe <em>  
><em>Breathe, Breathe Breathe, Breathe <em>  
><em>Breathe, Breathe <em>

_A silent heart ticking under the ground _  
><em>Taking the weight of which has yet to be found <em>  
><em>If you can hear me now, why don't you recall? <em>  
><em>I was the one who cared after all<em>

Quizás haya baches en el camino, quizás haya un lago sin puente. Pero cuando dos almas son flechadas por la fuerza de Cupido, no hay obstáculo o camino que los detenga a la felicidad.

* * *

><p>Me salió bastante meloso. Bueno, la canción que se usó es 'Summit' de Skrillex feat. Ellie Goulding. Quizás la letra no coincida con la canción pero cuando se me ocurrió el fic la estaba escuchando.3<p>

¿Reviews?


End file.
